How You Remind Me
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: First crossover fanfic. Mario and the gang are joined by Victor, Anita and their friends as they go on a journey to save one of the visitors from Bowser.
1. Chapter 1

How You Remind Me: The Story of Two Plumbers, British Agents, a Mewtwo, and Near Conquest

Chapter 1

How You Remind Me

by voltaliathemajesticone

Chapter 1:

Peach's POV

I sat on the bed, smiling, thinking to myself, _This day is perfect. Nothing could ruin it. _I daydreamed about Mario rescuing me for an umpteenth time, until Toadsworth knocked on my door.

"Princess?" Toadsworth called.

"Yes, Toadsworth?" I wanted to know.

"Professor E. Gadd wants you and Master Mario to see his new invention." Toadsworth answered with a matter-of-fact tone. I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't like Professor E. Gadd's inventions (I did like them.). It was just that I would rather daydream about Mario and his brother Luigi (who I sorta had a crush on) than be a lab rat for any experiment involving any scientific invention, let alone the one Toadsworth mentioned. I went downstairs to see the invention and, lo and behold, there it was. It was a beautiful chrome metal tube with a hatch door that would open from the top and revealed a lot of flashing tiles inside.

"Wow!" I exclaimed with astonishment. "What is it?"

"This would be a teleporter, Your Majesty." said Toadsworth. I couldn't believe it. I was looking at a teleporter made by one of the greatest intellects in the kingdom.

"When should it be tested?" Mario asked Toadsworth.

"He said he wants it tested tomorrow." Toadsworth replied.

"Can you believe it?" I asked Mario. "It won't be…."

"Tested until tomorrow, I know," Mario said, cutting me off. I frowned a little. I was too curious to know where I could have gone from this teleporter. Later that night, I dreamed in my bedroom about testing it. But little did I know that someone would test on it without anyone's knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

How You Remind Me: A Story of Two Plumbers, British Agents, a Mewtwo and Near Conquest

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How They Meet

The next day, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and Mario woke up to see that someone had tampered with the teleporter and brought 5 unknown humans and a Gardevoir and Ninetales to the castle via the teleporter. They also saw their dinosaur friend Yoshi standing next to the teleporter.

"Yoshi!" Mario shouted. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? I thought I was teleporting people from some tower in England," Yoshi replied, confused.

"What you did was teleport more mouths to feed," said Toadsworth. "Great, Professor E. Gadd won't be happy to hear about this."

"Hey, what's going on?" shouted a voice coming from a corridor. From the corridor came a Toad with multicolored spots on his hat and a black vest and gray shoes. He also had very light skin which complimented his pink eyes.

"Yoshi, our mischievous pal here, apparently messed with the teleporter last night and brought a bunch of people and some monsters to our world," said Toadsworth. "You know, people from other worlds sound welcoming, until they start wreaking havoc."

"Huh?" came a voice that could only come from one of the 5 humans. One of the humans rose up to reveal a beautiful woman with golden hair wearing a violet headband and eyes matching in color. Her suit also had the same color as her headband. "You think we'll wreak havoc on you?"

"Daah! Whose voice is that?" shouted Toadsworth.

"Sorry, that was me." said the woman. "My name's Anita Knight, and these are my friends, the guy in the blue suit, he's Victor Volt." The Toad wearing the black vest started to snicker.

"Sorry," the Toad apologized. "It's just that you almost sound exactly like a British woman."

"I _am _British," Anita replied, a little angered by the Toad's comment.

"My mistake," said the Toad. He blushed while realizing his mistake. "You see I'm not used to humans other than Mario and Luigi being in the castle. I'm Jarvis. Anything you need, I'll do on notice."

"Yeah, uh, that's not necessary right now," Victor pointed out.

"Right," Anita agreed. "I haven't introduced you to the rest of the individuals teleported here. If you're wondering about the others, the monsters you're seeing are a Gardevoir (that's the Psychic-type Pokémon you see standing next to me) and a Ninetales (the Fire-type Pokémon that looks like a nine-tailed fox). The rest of the humans are the midget Professor Professor-"

"Professor? Professor? Some parent was actually cruel enough to name their kid Professor? Either they were really drunk or one of them was psychic," Jarvis remarked, cutting off Anita.

"Shut the hell up, Jarvis!" Mario shouted. "Anita's speaking!"

"Thank you, um…." Anita replied.

"It's-a me Mario!" Mario shouted with glee. "And the tall green guy's my brother Luigi."

"You look so pretty, Anita," Luigi sighed dreamily.

Mario made a facepalm slap. He and Luigi and everyone else had just met the newcomers and Luigi was already drooling over Anita, which he shouldn't have been doing since he and Daisy were now an item.

"Thanks, Luigi, but I already have a boyfriend," Anita responded, smiling a little to show she appreciated Luigi's compliment.

"Uh, what about the middle-aged guy?" asked Jarvis. "You're not introducing us to him."

"I apologize," the middle-aged man replied. "As you know, for reasons of the tightest security, my name is Changed Daily. Today, you may call me…."

His phone beeped. When he looked at the screen, he looked disappointed. The Toads, Yoshi, Toadsworth, Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Jarvis were confused, wondering why, until the middle-aged man spoke again.

"Oh…..Lord Strawberry Hammer."

Everyone laughed for 3 minutes. Then when the Gardevoir and Ninetales stepped forward, they stopped laughing.

"I got to admit, that name's kinda funny and sounds stupid." said Luigi after the laughter died down.

"Hey, um, who do the Gardevoir and Ninetales belong to?" Jarvis asked after a while.

"They're my Pokémon," Lord Strawberry Hammer replied. "Gardevoir, Ninetales, introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Gardevoir and this is Ninetales," said the Gardevoir, who was pointing to the Ninetales, who was now next to her.

"Hello, I'm Ninetales," the Ninetales replied. She had the same British accent Anita and Lord Strawberry Hammer did, except it sounded a little heavier. Yoshi spat out whatever he was drinking in reaction to hearing the Gardevoir and Ninetales speak.

"What the hell? Did they just talk?" exclaimed Yoshi. He could see that Mario and Luigi were, too, shocked to hear them speak.

"Yes, they did," said Anita, who seemed nonchalant about Gardevoir and Ninetales speaking.

"No way," Luigi responded. "I must be hearing things."

"Me too," said Mario. "In fact, I'll just drink a glass of tea while I confirm how wrong I was about this ridiculous misunderstanding."

"I almost forgot about the 5th human," Gardevoir realized. "Guys, meet our prisoner, Doctor Doctor."

Mario then spit out his tea.

"Holy crap! You talk! You actually talk!" Mario exclaimed.

"Another one? Come on, what's up with the names-?" Jarvis replied, a little outraged by the last thing Gardevoir had said.

"You're speaking out of turn, Jarvis," Gardevoir warned. "Let me finish. Our prisoner happens to be a criminal genius/leader."

"You mean….?" Mario started to say.

"Yes, she's an evil bitch," Gardevoir answered, cutting Mario off. "As long as she behaves, I'm confident she won't try to have you all killed or something like that."

"Oh my," Toadsworth replied, sounding a bit nervous now. "I knew something bad would happen if we brought people from other worlds to ours."

"Not if we keep our prisoner under control," Gardevoir assured him. "Right, Ninetales?"

"Right, Gardevoir," Ninetales answered. Then she turned to face Doctor Doctor. "You better behave or you very bloody well know what will happen."

"No promises," Doctor Doctor replied.

And that was how Mario and Luigi met Victor, Anita, Professor Professor, Lord Strawberry Hammer, Doctor Doctor, Gardevoir, and Ninetales. It was a very strange and awkward moment for them when they first met, and the first nights spent together didn't go well as Toadsworth thought. Jarvis kept asking the newcomers questions, which were starting to make them really uncomfortable. But what would happen next would rock the newcomers' world a little much.


	3. Chapter 3

How You Remind Me: A Story of Two Plumbers, British Agents, a Mewtwo, and Near Conquest

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble Ahead

Ever since Mario and Luigi met the newcomers, who later explained themselves to be secret agents from where they came from, nothing seriously wrong had happened. Only a few fights had broken out and Jarvis was bugging the outsiders by asking so many questions. However, something else happened that just seemed extraordinarily weird. It all started one night when everyone was sleeping in their rooms. The newcomers were sleeping in the guest room of the castle. Mario and Luigi were sleeping in the room they shared together, while Princess Peach had her bedroom to herself. Suddenly, Mario heard something.

"Luigi! Wake up!" whispered Mario as he shook his brother back and forth until his brother started to move.

"Wha? Mario, it's 3:30 in the morning. What the crap are you waking me up for?" whispered back Luigi.

"Luigi? Did you hear that?" Mario asked, still in a hushed tone almost soft enough not to be heard.

"Hear what?" Luigi replied, confused. He didn't know what Mario was talking about.

"I heard something go 'bump' in the night." Mario whispered, now sounding rather scared.

"Mario, it was probably your imagination. Go back to sleep." said Luigi, who was really tired. He went back to sleep, probably dreaming about his two favorite ladies, Daisy and Anita.

Meanwhile in the guest room, the newcomers were sleeping soundly. Then they also heard something.

"Will someone stop making that noise?" cried Anita, who was cuddling next to Victor.

"Anita, I swear to God it's not any of us," answered Gardevoir. "Whatever's making the noise will go away on its own."

Suddenly, the door swung open from the outside to reveal a shadowed figure which no one could really make out who it was, since it was really dark inside. Everyone in the guest room screamed so loud Mario and Luigi could hear them from a few steps away.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" screamed Gardevoir who kept saying "Oh my God" over and over until Victor snapped her out of it by slapping her across the face.

"Thanks. I needed that." said Gardevoir.

"What is that and what does it want?" Anita asked in a scared tone.

Ninetales breathed some fire from her mouth so she could get a better look at the figure. The figure was revealed to be an anthro turtle standing on two legs, wearing shades with pointed edges, black boots and a spike collar. This was an evil Koopa Troopa.

"Gaah! Mutant turtle!" Victor screamed.

The Koopa Troopa, for a reason that the newcomers didn't seem to understand, ran towards Doctor Doctor and grabbed her from behind while she was sleeping.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is he taking Doctor Doctor?" Gardevoir asked Ninetales.

"I don't know. What do _you_ think he's doing and why?" Ninetales answered.

Ninetales jumped onto the Koopa Troopa and tried to hold him down, but he proved to be too strong and ran off with his hostage and never came back for the night. The next morning, some very concerned Toads, including Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, and the others were talking about how confused they were about the Koopa Troopa's actions.

"May we have your attention?" Toadsworth announced. "One of the visitors is going to talk about this very confusing situation and how it's unfolded…so far."

"That's right," Changed Daily replied. "By the way, my name's no longer Lord Strawberry Hammer. No, today you may call me…"

His phone beeped. Disappointment waved over him like it did yesterday.

"Ohh….Taco Llama."

Like yesterday, everyone laughed for three minutes. Then the laughter died down.

"Now, you're probably wondering, 'What the hell happened last night'," Taco Llama began. "Well, one of the newcomers (us, of course) was kidnapped by some mutant turtle and we don't know why for some reason."

"Mutant turtle?" Mario asked.

"_Ja_." Professor Professor replied.

"You must be talking about a Koopa Troopa." Peach realized.

"A what-a Troopa?" Gardevoir asked, sounding confused.

"A Koopa Troopa. It is one of the many species roaming our world," Peach explained. "Most of them are evil, but some of them are actually on our side. You saw a Koopa Troopa running off with your 'prisoner' last night. That's exactly what you saw."

"Well, where do you think he was going?" Gardevoir asked out of curiosity.

"We don't know exactly," Mario replied. "But I do know this: if we follow his tracks, we'll find him and one of the newcomers."

"You know, that sounds like a great idea," Gardevoir realized. "Toadsworth, permission to leave the castle and go on a journey to find the Koopa Troopa who took Doctor Doctor?"

"Affirmative," Toadsworth replied. "Good luck on your journey, Mario and visitors."

And so Mario and Luigi took Peach, Yoshi, and the newcomers with them on a journey to find the kidnapped newcomer and her captor. There were a lot of obstacles ahead of them, but they would get through them together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And So the Journey Begins

They started on this journey a day ago, deciding to follow the Koopa's tracks. They began on the left side of the castle (you could practically see a window was broken from the Koopa jumping out of it) where the Koopa's tracks started and followed them. They followed them and followed them until they stopped where the tracks stopped: in Toad Town.

"Wow. There are actually more of these Toads?" Anita asked, amazed.

"Yes," answered Mario. "This is the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad Town. As you can see, not only are there Toads living here, but Goombas, Koopas, and Shy Guys also call this place home."

"Yep, this place is living history," said Luigi. "Me and Mario actually went here before and it was great."

"Did anyone notice that the Koopa's tracks just stop right here?" asked Yoshi.

They could see that the Koopa's tracks did stop right there. Beyond that, there were no other prints. All they could see ahead were pavement, houses, and a lot of people. So they went around, asking if anyone saw a Koopa Troopa running off with a woman with freaky teeth. When they got nowhere with this, they decided to take a break and come up with something else when they bumped into a girl wearing rich girl clothes and a red oversized newsboy cap.

"Oof!" sounded the girl they bumped into.

"Young lady, where the crap are your manners?" Taco Llama asked, sounding pissed.

The girl ignored him and kept walking. Taco Llama, who was getting even more pissed, ran to catch up with the girl.

"Go away." said the girl.

"I demand an apology," Taco Llama said again.

Gardevoir teleported in front of the girl and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"My girl, why won't you look at him when he's trying to talk to you?" Gardevoir demanded. Then she noticed that the girl's eyes looked cloudy, which meant only one thing.

"I'm sorry," Gardevoir apologized. "I didn't realize you were…."

"Beautiful? Stylish? Young?" the girl asked.

"No. Blind." Gardevoir finished. Then she turned to face her master. "Taco Llama, look at this girl's eyes. You can clearly notice something about her. She's blind."

"Oh my God," Taco Llama said. "She's blind? So that's why she's not looking at me. She can't see."

"That's right. I'm visually-impaired. I am Bennita Germanotta. An orphan, I am. I don't know what happened to my real parents, but I'm convinced they're dead. So I live here with my foster parents, Mr. Kieran Toadsley and his wife, Leona." the girl introduced herself. Then she took two Pokéballs out of a pocket from her jeans and released two Pokémon, a Pachirisu and a Kirlia.

"Wow. What are their names?" Luigi asked Bennita.

"Garu's the Pachirisu I use for reaching things that are out of my reach and Aye's my seeing-eye Kirlia. Aye is kinda tomboyish if you ask me, but how should I know? I can't see!" Bennita answered.

"Aww! Garu's cute!" Princess Peach chimed.

"Again, how would I know? I'm blind," said Bennita. "But I agree he is cute."

"How did you find them?" Mario asked Bennita.

"I didn't find them." said Bennita. "They found me, one at a time anyway. I met Aye first, and then she informed me about Garu. That's how I knew Garu was a Pachirisu. By the way, you can call me Benny. Come on, Aye will take you to the Toadsleys' house."

"Right this way, guys." Aye announced. She walked on a straight path, leading the way to Bennita's foster parents' house. The others, including Bennita, followed Aye, hoping that the foster parents Bennita mentioned would want to see her new friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Meet the Foster Parents and the Quest Goes On

When they entered the Toadsleys' house, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was like if Lady GaGa redesigned Pee-Wee's Playhouse. The furniture looked abstract and surreal, with crazy colors and designs. The floor was the same way, except it only affected areas that had carpeting. Even the walls looked crazy. Then they saw Bennita's foster parents. Mr. Toadsley looked like a flamboyant fashion designer with nerd glasses, while Mrs. Toadsley looked like a vagabond (well, dressed like a vagabond, anyway).

"Benny, hun, who are your friends?" Kieran asked his foster daughter.

"They are the legendary Mario Bros. we know and love so much and the newcomers we've just heard about," Bennita answered.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Leona realized. "The Mario Bros. who always save the day." Leona then walked over to the newcomers and looked at them for several minutes, as if studying them.

"Uh, Leona…" Bennita started to say.

"Hush, child," Leona interrupted. "I'm not sure the newcomers can be trusted."

"Of course, we can be trusted," Gardevoir started to speak up. "We're kinda like the Mario Bros. back where we come from, except we're…." Ninetales put one of her paws over Gardevoir's mouth.

"Gardevoir! Don't give away our jobs!" Ninetales said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gardevoir realized. Then she turned to Kieran. "We can't tell you what we do for a living because it's a secret."

"I understand," said Kieran. "If anyone tells me a secret, my lips are sealed."

"So, anyway," Bennita began. "I met them outside. Bumped into them's more like it, actually. They're going to find a Koopa Troopa who kidnapped one of the newcomers. What does she look like, guys?"

"Actually, the one thing that makes her stand out more than anyone else is her goddamn teeth." Gardevoir said. "And I seem to be exaggerating, yet I'm not, but they seem alive."

"Moving teeth? Pretty weird." Bennita said.

"Yeah, so will you let her come with us?" Gardevoir asked Kieran and Leona. "Her Pokémon could be of good use."

"Yes, we will," Leona replied. "Good luck on your journey, Mario Bros. and friends. And you be careful, Benny. We don't want to hear you've been killed nor do we want to hear your seeing-eye Kirlia ran off."

"I promise so," Bennita assured Leona.

The Mario Bros. and the visitors (now including Bennita and her Pokémon) went on their way and while watching them, Leona decided to sing.

"I pray You'll be my eyes and watch her where she goes," she sang. "And help her to be wise. Help me to let go. Every mother's prayer. Every child knows. Lead her to a place. Guide her with Your grace to a place where she'll be safe. I pray she finds Your light and holds it in her heart. As darkness falls each night, remind her where You are. Every mother's prayer. Every child knows. Need to find a place. Guide her to a place. Give her faith so she'll be safe. Lead her to a place. Guide her with Your grace to a place where she'll be safe."

While all that was going on, Doctor Doctor found herself in a cell made from stone walls and a stone floor.

"Hello, 'prisoner'," said a voice in a musical tone. "Remember me? I took you while you were sleeping."

"Would someone fill me in on what's going on?" Doctor Doctor screamed.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," replied the voice. This was the same Koopa Troopa the newcomers saw, except he had a violet shell and his boots were revealed to be silver. "I am Raul Augustus. I am what you people call me, a seductor. You do not try to escape, you hear? If Bowser hears you have escaped, he'll be so angry he'll have us all killed and we do not want that now, do we?" He left and then came back with an oversized dragon/turtle. He had a green shell covered with spikes, horns on his head, and carnivorous teeth. He also had claws, a spike choker like Raul was wearing, and metal bracelets. He even had red hair.

"King Bowser's my name. Lady, you are a lucky one," the dragon/turtle said.

"What do you mean, lucky? Raul kidnapped me!" Doctor Doctor yelled.

"Yes, he did. I had him kidnap you because I need a lady to spend the rest of my life with!" Bowser quipped cheerfully.

"Don't you usually kidnap someone else to fulfill your goddamn need?" Doctor Doctor asked, confused.

"Let me explain," Bowser began. "Yes, usually I kidnap Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom to fulfill that need. But I'm in a mid-life crisis, so now I'm bored with her. For months, I kidnapped other ladies, but sadly, none of them had the 'magic' Princess Peach has. But you do and now I'm-a force you into marriage."

"No! I may be just as evil as you but…." Doctor Doctor started to speak up.

"You? A bad guy like me?" Bowser interrupted in a mocking tone. "Seriously, do you have any troops? You have powers? Anything?" Nothing came out of his prisoner's mouth, for she was shocked from what she was hearing. "I didn't think so."

"Good God. They better hurry. I don't know how much longer I can take!" Doctor Doctor murmured to herself.

Back with our heroes, Mario and his gang decided to stop inside a forest and rest.

"I'm tired." said Mario, yawning as he said this.

"Yeah. Let's rest up for tomorrow and hopefully get somewhere with this journey," Peach quipped.

They all laid down on the ground and each struggled to find a good spot to sleep. Just when they were finally going to get some shut-eye, they heard something again.

"Gardevoir?" Victor whimpered in a very scared tone. "Something's scaring me."

"Ah, shut up, you coward," Gardevoir laughed. "There's nothing to be scared of in this creepy-looking forest."

"You're not helping, Gardevoir," Mario said.

Then they saw a figure of what looked like a two-tailed fox running on all fours with another fox-like thing with weird-looking ears and a tail. Gardevoir picked up a Pokéball and threw it at the two-tailed fox.

"Ow, that hurt, stupid!" shouted the fox. He had blue eyes and light brown fur.

"Oh, it's a regular fox, not a Pokémon," Taco Llama pointed out.

"We're sorry if she hurt you, sir," Anita apologized. "She's with us."

"It's all right. I've been hit by worse," said the fox. "By the way, I'm Julius, and this Umbreon's my friend, Ri." He turned his head toward Ri, who had purple rings on her fur and hazel eyes.

"Hi. I'm Ri. Who are you all?" asked Ri.

"I'm Gardevoir," Gardevoir replied. "These people are the ones I'm traveling with: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi, Victor, Anita, Professor Professor, and….." She stopped for a moment.

"What? You're not going to tell me who this handsome fella is?" Ri asked again, now pointing towards Taco Llama with one of her paws.

"He, uh, introduces himself…." Gardevoir answered.

"Right. Speaking of which, it's already midnight." Taco Llama pointed out. "For reasons of security, my name is Changed Daily. As of right now, you may call me…"

His phone beeped. Once again, he felt disappointment.

"Ohhh… Starfish Buggy."

Everyone, even Julius and Ri, laughed for a few moments. As the laughter died down, Julius stepped forward to ask something.

"So, where are you guys going anyway?" Julius asked.

"We're on our way to save one of the newcomers from a Koopa Troopa who kidnapped her," said Bennita. "She's the one with the moving teeth."

"Ooh. I'm guessing she's one of the undead?" Julius assumed.

"Um, no, she's a human like most of the newcomers," Mario replied. "She just has those moving teeth."

"Oh yeah. They freak me out. Why, back home, we fight her in almost all of our miss…." Gardevoir started to say, but Ninetales covered Gardevoir's mouth with one of her paws again.

"Gardevoir, seriously, if you blab anymore about our jobs, you'll give away our fucking secrets," Ninetales warned through her clenched teeth.

"You mean you guys aren't supposed to tell us who you work for?" Julius asked again.

"Nope. It's a secret. But Gardevoir just won't shut up." Ninetales said, sounding rather frustrated.

"What about Starfish Buggy?" Ri asked. "He can't tell us, either?"

"Uh-uh," Ninetales replied. "And he's the one in charge of the newcomers."

Julius's eyes widened and he realized something.

"You said one of the newcomers was kidnapped, right?" Julius said, sounding surprised. "Well, in that case, we're going after her."

"Oh boy!" Victor shouted happily.

"Not you," Julius assured Victor. "Me and Ri. We work alone."

"What? We can't come with you?" Gardevoir asked. "But I can sense Doctor Doctor in trouble. She needs us to save her. I can also sense a dragon thing trying to force her into marriage."

"We'll go and rescue her." Ri assured Gardevoir.

"But she doesn't know you guys!" Gardevoir argued. "She's more familiar with us."

"Yes. I see no reason why we can't come along." Anita agreed.

"Just let us come with you." Mario pleaded Julius.

"Okay, okay," Julius gave in to Mario's plead.

And so Julius and Ri joined Mario and his gang (or rather Mario and his gang joined Julius and Ri) on their journey to save one of the newcomers from King Bowser and his Koopa Troopa. Along the way, they would come along unbelievable sights and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Bittersweet Escape

Meanwhile, Raul was watching over his prisoner, who sat and stared at the wall ahead of her. That was all she did, or so he thought. After being stuck in a cell for 3 days, Doctor Doctor got tired of waiting for them to come and save her, so she devised an escape plan which, oddly enough, would start off as ludicrous.

"Raul?" called the criminal mastermind.

"Yes, prisoner, sweetheart?" Raul asked.

"I just want to do something for Bowser before the wedding," his prisoner replied.

"What is this 'something' you want to do for him?" Raul asked again.

"I want to dance for him."

"What are you trying to pull here, my prisonress?"

"Nothing. Just something I wanted to do before I'm headed for my destiny."

"Alright. You can dance for King Koopa, but no tricks. You understand?"

"I understand." Raul's prisonress nodded as she said this. Raul let her out of the cell and brought her over to a room full of bright lights and an elevated platform with steps on both sides. She took a good look around until she was certain she had the layout memorized.

"Your Majesty! Your will-be bride wants to perform a dance for you!" beckoned Raul.

"Really? Alright, lady," Bowser began, turning towards his would-be bride. "Perform the dance."

So Doctor Doctor got up on the platform and gestured a signal to play music. Miley Cyrus's song "Can't Be Tamed" began to play.

"Ooh, my. I like this," Bowser commented.

Several minutes after his would-be bride performed for him, she produced a smoke bomb from under her dress and threw it on the platform. A puff of smoke appeared and she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Bowser asked, confused.

"I have no idea." Raul replied.

Outside the castle, Doctor Doctor looked around to make sure no one was watching her escape the castle premises.

"Thank God I had that smoke bomb. I better get going before I get dragged into this crap." she murmured to herself.

While that was going on, the newcomers were still walking on their quest to find the kidnapped newcomer (or so they thought). Julius and Ri stopped suddenly and sniffed the air, as if they were following a scent trail.

"What is it, Julius?" Gardevoir asked, aware of what he was doing.

"I can sense an unknown creature coming towards us."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a monster which looked like a black metal Pac-Man with shark teeth and a chain attached to it charged toward the newcomers.

"Chain Chomp!" Luigi screamed.

"What?" Anita asked, confused.

"He's talking about the monster!" Princess Peach replied. "It's heading for you guys!"

The Chain Chomp went after Victor and bit him so hard on one of his legs that it started bleeding and would continue to do so the more he struggled to break free.

"No!" Gardevoir screamed. She banged her fists on the Chain Chomp but sadly her efforts were futile and didn't leave a mark on it at all.

"Gardevoir, get out of the way. It'll get you, too." Ninetales ordered, concern lining her voice.

Mario ran back into the forest, hoping to find a Question Block with a Fire Flower inside. He got lucky when he found one. He jumped underneath the Question Block and hit it, producing a Fire Flower from the top. He jumped again, getting the Fire Flower. He then ran out of the forest and threw fireballs at the Chain Chomp. It yelped in pain from the fireballs, releasing Victor from its mouth and running off.

"Mario, you saved Victor!" Gardevoir said. "You're our hero this day." Tears of joy were rolling down Gardevoir's cheeks as she said all this. She gave Mario a big hug and then focused her attention on Victor.

"Oh my, Victor. Your leg's bleeding." Princess Peach realized, sounding really concerned. She noticed an ugly gash on Victor's damaged leg and there was blood, which was trickling down the gash like a slow, monotonous waterfall. She got out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and smeared it over his leg. Victor winced in pain as it was smeared.

"Don't worry. She's just doing the best she can." Gardevoir assured Victor.

"Wow. He's in real pain," Luigi noticed. "Why don't we carry him so he doesn't have to use his legs?"

"Luigi, that is a great idea." Mario replied. "Okay. Gardevoir, Yoshi, you go back into the forest and get some materials to make a stretcher. Victor, stay right where you are and don't move. You are in pain. As for everyone else, watch over him so he doesn't try to do anything, like escape."

So the gang decided to work together and mend Victor's wound as fast as they could and do the best they could. Recovery was underway, but what would come their way would be even more life-threatening.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Assembling A Team

She had just escaped King Bowser's castle, and already Doctor Doctor was concerned someone from the castle would find her and bring her back. Then again, she would kick their asses if they did put their hands on her. After walking for several hours, she finally found a place to stay: an empty inn house with no furniture and only one room. Just as she was walking inside, she tripped over something, only to figure out moments later that that something was actually _someone_. Adjacent to that someone was another person.

"Who's here?" asked the fugitive.

"Only us." replied the person she tripped over. This person was actually a female anthro-cat with dark brown hair on her head and covered in tan fur. She had blue eyes with a bit of green on her left. She had ears which were so dark pink that they almost looked red and white tufts inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've scared you. I'm Krishna." began the anthro-cat. "What brings you here? Are you a runaway, also?"

"Y-Yes. Are you real or am I just imagining things?" asked Doctor Doctor, who no longer felt scared and instead seemed nonchalant in tone.

"Oh, I'm very real, my friend," Krishna replied.

"Krishna?" asked the being next to Krishna. She had very light brown hair with blue eyes just like Krishna's, only her eyes were both fully blue. She had Caucasian skin and very good complexion.

"Eris, this is our friend." Krishna replied to Eris almost immediately as she was getting up from the floor. Then she turned to face her guest. "Um, would you kindly introduce yourself? We want to remember you when you leave."

But the name never came when a female purple Yoshi with amethyst scales and a top scale that resembled a spike, only with a hole through the middle of it and a human/shiny Gardevoir hybrid child came through the door.

"Hey, guys. We're back- uh, Krishna? Who is this?" asked the child who was now dithering like a frantic squirrel for seemingly no reason.

"Crystal, we have a guest who's escaped from Bowser's castle," Krishna responded. "She was getting ready to give us her name when you came in."

"Well, we checked for any Koopa working for Bowser's army who may have been looking for us and we didn't find anyone." Crystal began. "So we are safe…for now."

"Ah, good." Krishna sighed a breath of relief, and then turned to Doctor Doctor again. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, we were anxious to know what your name was."

"I go by many names, Krishna," Doctor Doctor began. "But one I stick by is Doctor Doctor."

Everyone else looked confused. The purple Yoshi started laughing.

"Aw, good one, pal," the Yoshi said. "Come on, what's your name, really?"

"Lillith is my actual name. But I just go by Doctor Doctor."

"Oh, well, OK."

"Um, Johnnie? From the name everyone else calls her, do you think she's a real criminal genius or just downright insane?" asked Crystal.

"I pick the latter." Johnnie answered.

"Krishna? I just want to ask. Am I the only one who ran off from Bowser's Castle, almost married to him?" inquired their visitor.

"No, you are not, Lillith. We all have a history with Bowser," began Krishna. "We, too, were kidnapped by him. Every one of us would've been his wife, except we escaped, like you did. Crystal, if you would tell your story about what he did to you while you were imprisoned….."

"I don't want to…." retorted Crystal, who was starting to cry.

"Crystal, Lillith needs to know what he did with you or she'll just assume he also tried to force you into an arranged marriage without delays."

"Okay. When he first kidnapped me, he brought me to a really small dungeon with no bed, no toilet, nothing. When he asked me to 'do him a favor', I assumed he wanted to use me as a slave just once. But I was wrong. He molested me in his bedroom and I'm only eleven years old. I feel so dirty." It was taking Crystal forever to tell her story because she was sobbing in between.

"I….I…." Doctor Doctor tried to speak, but she was too shocked.

"We know," Krishna interrupted in a polite way. "It's too graphic for our imaginations to take. We almost can't stand it."

"Why don't we fight back?" Doctor Doctor suggested.

"Why? Why?" Crystal tried to come up with a snappy comeback. "He's a giant compared to us. If we laid a hand on him, he'll have us recaptured and forced into polygamy."

"Actually, Crystal, she does have a point." Krishna pondered. "If we just believe, we can overcome the Koopa who tried to make us wives against our wills and slay him so never again shall Princess Peach be kidnapped every day."

"Huh?" Crystal was shocked that Krishna had actually taken their new friend's side. "Okay. Let's do this."

"Johnnie, Eris, Lillith, and Crystal, let us be a team from this moment on. By the power of Queen Cosmos of the Plit Kingdom, we will be the Rogue Gladiatresses!"

"Alright, but I get to call the shots," Doctor Doctor cut in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Keep Your Friends Close and Your Acquaintances Closer

AN: I apologize if this chapter isn't detailed enough. I will try harder in the next one. I hope this chapter is as good as the last one.

Mario and his gang, which consisted of himself, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Victor, Anita, Professor Professor, Starfish Buggy, Gardevoir, Ninetales, Bennita, Julius, Ri, and everyone's Pokémon, had barely made it out of the Chain Chomp attack alive. One of Victor's legs was now badly injured and had to be bandaged. As Luigi and Gardevoir were carrying the stretcher which had Victor in it, Luigi started to realize something.

"Mario?" Luigi sounded. "I just want to ask. How long 'til Victor's leg heals?"

"I don't know." Mario answered. "It'd probably take a few days before it can be used again."

"What?" Victor shouted out in shock. "I'm useless right now?"

"Yes," replied his godmother Gardevoir. "Now don't try to move it until it's regained strength."

"Can't we just go to the Kingdom of Drawings and ask Her Majesty for the nearest room in her castle?" Bennita suggested.

"I don't know," Peach responded with a seemingly well-thought out answer. "I'm not sure Princess Santana's going to answer your suggestion right away, Bennita. Besides, we're still looking for someone to tell us where Doctor Doctor is."

"Actually, I think it's a good idea." Yoshi jumped up. "We need a break, anyway."

"I agree that it's a fine idea," Ninetales said. "Master Starfish Buggy, if you would be so kind…."

"Don't worry," Ri cut in. "Me and Julius'll lead the way."

So they followed Ri and Julius to the Drawing Kingdom. The Kingdom of Drawings was, like the name had told all, created with nothing but colorful, rich pencil sketches and drawings of Toads, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Boos, and other creatures. There were realistic-looking paper trees, a big paper manor, and even the sky looked elaborately painted.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Luigi pointed to a Paragoomba colored in rainbow being chased by a seemingly human boy with a giant green pencil. The eraser was pointed at the Paragoomba and the boy had an evil grin on his face.

"He's going to erase the thing!" Gardevoir realized. Gardevoir let go of her side of the stretcher and ran to stop the boy.

"Where are you going? The stretcher'll fall over without someone to hold the other side!" Luigi yelled.

"Not now. I've got to save her!"

Gardevoir tackled the boy and pinned him down to the floor.

"What are you doing with that pencil?" Gardevoir asked the boy, giving him the third degree.

"It is just for fun." The boy answered. "So what? It's not your fucking business!"

Gardevoir grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt and pulled him near her.

"You listen to me, boy. You were scaring that poor thing with wings, chasing her around like that with that giant pencil. You try it again and you will not be happy with the consequences."

"OK. Just don't kill me, please."

Ninetales stepped in and signaled Gardevoir to put the boy down.

"I suggest you leave, son, before you do anything else," Ninetales warned, but with a much gentler tone than Gardevoir's.

The boy walked away, dropping his pencil in the process.

"Thanks, magic fox and magic being." the rainbow Paragoomba suddenly said.

Gardevoir yelped.

"Oh my God, you're talking," Gardevoir replied. "And you're welcome. What's your name?"

"I am known as Goombanita, but I'd rather be known as Rainbow, like I am colored."

"I am Gardevoir," Gardevoir began. "These are my friends, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Victor, Anita, Professor Professor, Starfish Buggy, Ninetales, Bennita, Julius, and Ri."

"Some friends you got, huh?" Goombanita questioned.

"Yes, they are. We are looking for a woman that Bowser kidnapped and we're on our way to rescue her."

"You are? Is she another princess?"

"Uh, no. Actually, she was with my group, more specifically a prisoner."

"What does you group do?"

"I don't think you're supposed to know. Now, where's the princess of this kingdom?"

"She's in the paper manor. Why?"

"Well, we need to stay at her manor and take a break. You think she'll mind?"

"I don't know. Ever since Prince Manuel's birth 2 years ago, Princess Santana has developed into a loner or something like that."

"Is Prince Manuel her brother?"

"No. He's her son."

Gardevoir had a shocked expression. Surely, that couldn't be the reason why there were seldomly visitors in the manor anymore.

"So maybe she's trying to protect her son from intruders."

"Allow me to talk to her, Gardevoir. She's my best friend."

So the gang followed Goombanita to the paper manor where Princess Santana was. When they went inside, the paper manor had a luxurious collection of Victorian-era furniture, wallpaper, flooring, and decorations. The chandelier, with its petite tanzanite crystals and platinum metalwork, seemed a bit much from how Starfish Buggy would later see it, but this was a princess' manor after all, so you'd expect everything inside to be prestigious. The floor was actually a stony overlay of all the stars and constellations in the sky, which also held up the moon in all its shining silver glory. As for the walls, they were a collaboration of people in their finest dresses and garments that reigned before the current princess Santana. The ceiling had painted stones, which were all colored in shades of pink, red, orange, and yellow.

"Dear God, look at this place," Anita murmured to herself in awe.

"Yes, it's majestic." Goombanita replied. Apparently, she had overheard Anita.

"Now what do we do?" Gardevoir asked.

"Santana!" Goombanita shouted.

"Goombanita?" a voice came. From behind the thick rust-colored metal door, a tan princess with coarse coal-black hair, fiery-colored eyes, a purple dress, one glove which stood out, a silver crown, and big purple orb earrings came out. She set out her eyes at who was behind Goombanita.

"Oh my gosh… This is Princess Santana?" Gardevoir asked, luststricken.

"Yes, I am Princess Santana," replied the princess. "Goombanita, my friend, can you explain why you called me over here?"

"Uh-huh. Princess Santana, these people are a rescue team going after one of their own. They are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Victor, Anita, Gardevoir, Ninetales, Bennita, Julius, Ri, Professor Professor, and Starfish Buggy." Goombanita explained.

Princess Santana started to snicker.

"Starfish Buggy? Starfish Buggy?" Santana asked twice.

Then she went into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, it is funny," Luigi remarked.

"Anyway, Goombanita," Santana finally said after she halted laughter. "Why did you bring these people here?"

"Well, they need to take a break from searching for the hostage. Well, that, and Victor's leg is pretty bad." replied Goombanita.

"In that case, just take the spare room across Manuel's."

"Thanks, Santana."

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Goombanita suddenly awakened and shook Gardevoir slightly.

"Gardevoir?" Goombanita spoke.

"Huh? What?" Gardevoir stirred from the shake, sounding half-asleep. "Why are you up?"

"I want to ask: Can I join your party?"

"I guess so. A flying monkey would be helpful. Now go back to sleep."

"Yes'm."

And with that, Goombanita laid her head on Gardevoir's neck and fell back asleep instantly. Almost immediately did she also blush, as if she had intense romantic feelings inside.

The next day, something woke up Gardevoir, but this time it wasn't Goombanita.

"Momma!" a little boy's voice shouted.

Gardevoir, once again, woke up, looking at Manuel, who looked exactly like Princess Santana (well, almost, anyway) and was dragging around a white cotton plush bunny on the floor.

Princess Santana responded immediately to the beckon and entered the room where her guests were sleeping.

"What's wrong, son? Tell me." Santana asked her son in her kind, soft tone.

"Mommy, there's intruders here," Manuel replied, pointing to Gardevoir.

"It's all right, sweetie. They're guests of mine." Princess Santana assured him.

"Is it time for breakfast?" Gardevoir asked, noticing that the others were just now getting up from their slumber.

"Yes. Come downstairs. After this, I wish you luck to finding your prisoner."

"OK."

After breakfast, Princess Santana said goodbye to her guests. While her visitors were starting to leave, she noticed Goombanita was leaving with them.

"Goombanita?" Santana asked. "Where are you going?"

"I offered to join their party last night and they accepted." Goombanita replied. "Wish me luck, friend."

"All right, Goombanita," Santana said. "Luck!"

Now the gang had another member under their wing. Now that they were closer to completing the journey for their kidnapped prisoner, they had to consider that some things that would result next would be unpredictable than previously.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Run for Your Lives!

Eris, Crystal, Krishna, Johnnie, and their fearless leader left behind the little house that was their refuge and took off to an undisclosed destination. As they were traveling, one couldn't help but feel that they were being followed. Johnnie was the paranoid one, and she decided to wait until they reached a checkpoint to get Doctor Doctor's attention.

"Leader?" Johnnie asked out of fear.

"Johnnie, do you mind? I'm thinking of where we should go next." Doctor Doctor sighed.

"Something's been bothering me for a while now, and I think I'm sensing that someone or something is hunting us." Johnnie said out of improvisement.

"I thought I was the one who had psychic powers?" Crystal questioned.

"Please!" Krishna shouted out. "Let's not have this escalate into bickering."

"Yes, let's not." Doctor Doctor groaned. "I already do enough of that back home."

Everyone shut up and they resumed travel. Johnnie got that sensation again and now she was even more paranoid. Every hour or so, the psychic feeling gave her a headache and spread dizziness from her head to her feet. In one of the stops, Crystal finally paid attention to the paranoia.

"You're right, Johnnie," Crystal exclaimed out of realization. "I, too, have a feeling we're being followed, not by the native creatures of Plit."

"Then who is following us?" Krishna asked beyond a reasonable doubt.

"I'm sensing a kind of Pokémon, specifically a pack of them, that came to Plit years ago and has adjusted to life on this planet. The Pokémon I'm talking about are Mightyena." Crystal answered, using all of her psychic abilities to support it.

"Hold on," Eris paused for a moment. "You mean there are more of them? I honestly thought you were the only one."

"No, Eris." Krishna assured her. "There are more of them."

Suddenly, they heard a noise that sounded like a low growl in the distance. At first, it was indistinguishable, but then it was obviously getting closer. Closer and closer it came, until figures of a wolf-like creature with black and purplish-gray fur appeared.

"Mightyena!" Crystal screamed.

The Mightyena walked very uncomfortably close to Eris and growled in hatred.

"Oh my," Eris gasped, looking down at the fiercesome Pokémon. "They're on to me. What should I do?"

"Silhaeng geogiseo. Nan dangsin-eul myeonglyeong!" the fearless leader shouted in Korean.

"I can't understand. In English, please."

"You have to get out. I demand it, Eris!"

"Okay!"

Eris ran on swift feet as the Mightyena chased after her. She hopped on Johnnie's back and Johnnie started running.

"Let's run, like she says." Eris said in a scared voice.

The Mightyena insisted on chasing Eris and Johnnie for a few hours until they were isolated from their team.

Immediately, the rest of the team started searching for their lost comrades. Little did they know, an anonymous was following them. It hadn't even been a few seconds when someone threw a sack over Doctor Doctor's head.

"Augh!" Doctor Doctor shouted in shock.

Krishna and Crystal slowly and awkwardly approached the assailant, thinking he was alone. Suddenly, there were more. All of them appeared to be Koopa Troopas. However, there was a difference. These Koopas were wearing metal armor that covered their faces, hands and feet, much like a knight's armor. They had regular turtle shells, but they were darker in color and thus looked much gloomier. It took what seemed like an eternity but was actually only just about fifty-five milliseconds for Krishna and Crystal to register in their brains the fact that they were surrounded and that if they tried to escape, they would very possibly be killed.

"We heard you had one of our escaped prisoners…" one of the Koopa Troopas said in a calm manner. "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is." Crystal admitted in defeat.

"Aha! What were you doing with her?"

"We were trying to stop you…."

"Yeah, right. Just a bunch of whiny, screaming kids with a babysitter were plotting an uprising against us."

"We're not kids!" Crystal replied angrily.

"Oh, of course you are. You couldn't possibly stop us."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We've got a cat and we're not afraid to use her. Isn't that right, Krishna?"

Krishna broke down into tears.

"Krishna?" Crystal asked, expecting an answer.

"Crystal, don't do it!" Krishna pleaded. "They'll kill us!"

"See, kid? Even that cat has common sense." the Koopa Troopa said. "Now take us to the others!"

"No! I won't let you!" the human-Gardevoir hybrid Crystal screamed.

"Alright, kid." the Troopa said again. "You asked for it."

The Koopa Troopa pulled out a pen-like device and placed it harshly on the girl's neck. He then proceeded to click on a button. As soon as he did, electrical currents emerged and consumed Crystal's entire body.

"STOP IT!" Crystal was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was being electrocuted. "STOP IT!"

"You heard her!" Krishna shouted. "Stop this madness!"

The pleas fell on deaf ears. The Koopa Troopa continued to torture Crystal until she squealed that she didn't want to fight them anymore. Upon hearing this, the Koopa Troopa Solomon turned off the device and let Crystal fall to the ground.

"That's a good girl…" Solomon said. "Troops, seek out the others! NOW!"


End file.
